


I Will Be Happy (And Hopefully You Will Be Too)

by DaggerInTheNight



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, canon WHOMST, so glad nothing bad has ever happened to these men ever, this is... so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerInTheNight/pseuds/DaggerInTheNight
Summary: It’s not often that Martin’s awake before Jon.As he opened his eyes to the feeling of sunlight peeking through the blinds, he was pleased to find that Jon was still in bed with him, tangled up in a pile of limbs and bed-sheet and clinging to Martin like a lifeline.aka self indulgent plotless fluff because I'm feeling sappy
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	I Will Be Happy (And Hopefully You Will Be Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name by Stu Larsen

It’s not often that Martin’s awake before Jon. Usually Jon is up hours before him, nightmares waking him up at the crack of dawn, or having not even gone to sleep the night before, too deep into his work to be dragged to bed. But as he opened his eyes to the feeling of sunlight peeking through the blinds, he was pleased to find that Jon was still in bed with him, tangled up in a pile of limbs and bed-sheets and clinging to Martin like a lifeline.

He wanted to savor this feeling for a while, to look at his Archivist who he still couldn’t fully believe was _his_ Archivist, but when he shifted to face Jon further he accidentally jostled him slightly, and by the time he maneuvered himself to face Jon, he was met with cool grey eyes staring blearily into his own, still too sleepy to give his trademark look of disapproval.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said softly.

Jon frowned, closing his eyes again. “It’s too early, we shouldn’t be awake.” A look at the clock told Martin that it was nearing 11 o’clock, but when he informed him of this, Jon clumsily moved a hand to press his finger against Martin’s lips, instead succeeding at smushing his palm against the bottom half of his face. Close enough.

“...Too early,” he muttered again.

Martin smiled softly at this, before trying unsuccessfully to pull away, being immediately pulled back in by a surprisingly strong Jon.

“We have to get up, love, we made plans with Georgie and Melanie, remember? You don’t want to start things off with Melanie being upset at us.”

“She’s always upset at me.”

“Okay, fair, then you don’t want to start things off with Melanie being even _more_ upset at us.”

Jon mumbled into Martin’s shoulder at that, before reluctantly releasing his hold on the larger man. He received a kiss on the forehead for this, a paltry recompense for the terrible sacrifice of the loss of Martin’s presence, in his opinion.

“Still don’ wanna get up.”

“We’ve still got an hour and a bit before we have to leave, you can stay in bed while I make us breakfast, alright?”

Martin moved to get ready, putting on something resembling clothes and going into the kitchen while Jon curled up in a blanket cocoon and dozed, waited for him to return. He did so a short while later, a tray stacked with pancakes, sausage, and two glasses of milk in his arms.

“Jon you really do have to get up this time, I didn’t make all this just to have it go cold because you were too busy sleeping to share it with me.”

Jon slowly sat up and took the tray from him, allowing Martin to easily slide into bed next to him and steal another kiss, this time on the corner of his mouth.

“You didn’t have to do all this, you know, I would have been fine with cereal,” Jon said.

“I know,” he replied softly, before changing his tone into something suitably melodramatic, “But you deserve a grand reward for the equally grand act of waking up before noon on this fine Saturday morning!”

Jon didn’t respond, just looked at him with bland disapproval, the impact lessened by him already reaching for a fork.

“...Plus, I wanted pancakes too. You don’t have a monopoly on liking pancakes, you know.”

To prove his point Martin grabbed a pancake with his hand and shoved half of it into his mouth, enjoying the horror and mild disgust that passed over Jon’s face. 

“At least use a fork, you animal,” Jon said, and then continued a moment later, “Thank you, Martin. This is... lovely. I haven’t done anything like this in quite a while.” He gestured at the tray. _Not since that time with Georgie_ , he thought but didn’t say, having learned that it’s rude to talk about your ex in bed.

They sat and ate in silence for a while, the clinking of silverware the only noise between them. As they were finishing up, Martin started to get up again and said, “We should do it more often then. Have a little lie in like this, I mean. It’s nice.” He moved to grab the tray off the bed before being stopped by Jon’s hand reaching out and lightly pushing his away.

“We should,” Jon agreed, “Let me do the dishes, though, you’ve done enough already. Go take a shower and I’ll have everything clean and our clothes picked out for us by the time you get out.”

Martin pondered this for a second, before shaking his head. “Nah, I’ll dress myself I think. Unlike you I like wearing things that aren’t boring, solid-colored jumpers when I’m not at work. Not all of us dress like we stepped out of an issue of the _Library Journal_ when we don’t have to, Jon.” He turned and left towards the bathroom, and ignored the offended squawking of his boyfriend behind him: a mix of scrambled defenses, as well as a remark about Martin knowing a magazine about librarians, as if Jonathan ‘organizes his books according to the Dewey Decimal System’ Sims had any room to talk.

He wasn’t used to getting this much joy from taking care of another person, and he certainly wasn’t used to anyone caring for him in return. He thinks he could get used to it, though.

——

Later, Martin would find himself leaning against the doorway to the bedroom as Jon stalked back and forth between the set of drawers and his half of the closet, occasionally picking something up, frowning, and setting it back down again.

“You know I was kidding, right?”

Jon turned away from him again with what sounded like a _hmph_ which, cute, before grumpily replying _“I’ll show you that I can dress up nice.”_

They ended up being 10 minutes late, and when Melanie opened the door to her and Georgie’s flat, looking predictably annoyed, she was met with an amused Martin, and a pouting Jon standing next to him in a plain jumper.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction piece in like a year, and the first time I've written anything that doesn't contain Lots Of Pain... it's v OOC for me. Also I've never posted anything to ao3 so i'm gonna mess up the formatting.
> 
> Library Journal is a real magazine and I used to read it when I was a library assistant and needed a break from shelving. idk if libraries not associated with american colleges get it though
> 
> ConCrit encouraged!  
> @faegoblin on tumblr and @alphieart on twitter + Insta


End file.
